


Dreams

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [11]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heartache, Humor, M/M, Neglectful behaviour, Singing, Taylor being Taylor, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Michelle's birthday has arrived, but rather than the perfect day; she finds her world crashing down around her.Will she be able to rectify her past mistakes? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319882
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i accidentally posted this yesterday; that would be because i am in a really bad place rn and im... well anyway
> 
> Happy New Years Eve all; i hope you have better days than me.
> 
> Michelle's turn!  
> I hope this is an okay addition to the Catalyst's birthdays!
> 
> Just one more tomorrow, and they're all done! I might go cry so more now...
> 
> Thankyou for taking this journey with me...
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Dreams.**

  
  


Michelle Nguyen had her entire future planned from a young age. Having both beauty and brains was both a blessing and a curse, she quickly discovered; especially when paired with long blonde hair that led to people underestimating her. She watched her mother work three jobs to put her through school, her father nothing but an unpleasant memory which was never spoken about unless unavoidable. With her faith in others already broken, Michelle learned never to never rely on another and to never let anyone in; resolving to pave her own way through life and craft a name for herself as the best doctor of her time. She made sure she stayed top of her class throughout high school, won the prom queen crown with her date, Sean Gayle; the hottest football player in the school and her soon to be boyfriend. With her high school life secured, she moved on to conquer college, ever determined to prove that beautiful blondes need not always be the airheads they were believed to be.

Michelle studied harder than her peers, using their tendency to underestimate her to her advantage and quickly carving her way to the top of her class as she had in high school, graduating with honours when the time came; and easily securing herself a position with the most prestigious of hospitals in their region, Edenbrook. As with everything in her life, Michelle worked hard for the recognition she knew she deserved, throwing herself into the hospital with everything she had; building a lucrative reputation as the most renowned doctor of her time. Five years had passed with what seemed like the blink of an eye to the career focused blonde, when she was struck hard by an unexpected deviation from her carefully planned future.

"Hey, handsome!" She said upon answering her phone during her lunch break, sitting down at her desk with a sandwich that she had made before she left. "How's your day going?" She asked, breaking off a corner and taking a delicate bite of her small lunch.

"Yeah, pretty good so far; though all the better for hearing your pretty voice, of course." Sean chuckled down the line, as Michelle smiled and sighed contently. 

"You're such a charmer." She said fondly, taking another brief bite of food before tucking the phone to her ear and switching on her computer, beginning to quickly type up her notes from ber morning rounds. "And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" She asked distractedly, frowning when Sean remained silent for several tense seconds.

"Ya know, I'm not even sure if you just forgot… or if you weren't listening in the first place." Sean sighed shakily, a small huff of resignation following his words before he drew in a deep breath. "I'm not sure which is worse either at this point, but I do know… that I just, I can't do this anymore Michelle." He said, his voice breaking as Michelle blinked and turned away from her computer, holding her phone to her ear with a frown.

"Sean? What do you mean?" She asked, her heart rising in her throat as she tried to understand her boyfriends obvious distress. "I don't understan-"

"The plans we made." Sean replied tiredly, swallowing thickly as Michelle blinked in confusion. "You were gonna take the rest of the day off, so we could celebrate your birthday and see in the New Year together?" He said, as Michelle sighed with realisation and rolled her eyes. "We were gonna meet up with everyone and go on to see Taylor's birthday in with a bang… you remember, our friend who flew in specially?" He asked, his tone lacing with frustration and resentment as he was forced to explain.

"Sean, I can't just drop out of work whenever I feel like it, people are _depending_ on me." She said, scowling out the window as she shook her head at her boyfriends hostile tone. "I have responsibilities and I can't just go swanning off to party just because of a _birthday_ -"

"I'd never expect you to share your birthday with me Michelle, you haven't done so far and I didn't expect that to ever change…" Sean sighed tiredly, as Michelle blinked in surprise, guilt nipping at her heart as she realised Sean was right; she'd worked every previous birthday since they'd got together. "But I'm surprised at you, dismissing _Taylor_ like that… what about your _friends_ depending on you? What about _me_?" He demanded, as Michelle turned her chair back to her desk and toyed with the edge of her sandwich, her appetite rapidly dissolving at Sean's accusatory tone. "Face it, Michelle… if it doesn't benefit you, then you'll never make time for anything. Me included." Sean sighed, as Michelle made a sound of distress and rose from her chair, pacing behind her chair restlessly.

"Sean, that's not true!" She protested, running a hand over her perfect ponytail as she tried to remember the last time she'd taken time off for herself or her relationship. "I love you, Sean, you know that! I just, I never thought-"

"I know." Sean said tiredly, as Michelle blinked, her pulse quickening at the stale silence which lingered between them. "Like I said, you'd never think of just sharing this part of yourself with us. With me." He finally sighed, as Michelle felt her heart begin to sink with trepidation. "I'm sorry, but I can't live my life on standby anymore, Michelle. I love you, but I'm never gonna be as important to you as your work…"

"No, Sean! That's not true-!" Michelle protested urgently, gasping as the severity of her neglect weighed down on her shoulders. "I-I'll talk to the director, tell them I need to reschedule… just, just let me come home and-"

"It's okay, Michelle." Sean said tiredly, as Michelle heard an engine roar to life in the background, dashing to the window to peek through her blinds. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll already be gone anyway." He said, as Michelle watched a car began to move slowly in the parking lot.

"Sean! Sean, no! Wait-!" Michelle called too late, as Sean disconnected the call and pulled out of the car park. Michelle stared in disbelief as the love of her life drove away, her heart aching at the loss she felt sweeping through her. "Oh, god…" she murmured, lowering her phone slowly and covering her hand with her mouth, her eyes wide and vacant as she turned to lean against her desk. "I… I just wanted things to be secure…" she whispered, shaking her head at the voice which niggled at the back of her mind; insisting she'd already reached secure some time ago.

"Doctor Nguyen, I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch break, but-" Michelle blinked at the nurse in her doorway, shaking her head as she tried to clear the grief from her heart and refocus on the apparent emergency, grabbing her stethoscope and waving the nurse ahead of her distractedly, before quickly following after them.

Michelle's thoughts drifted repeatedly back to Sean throughout the afternoon; to the _break up_ , her mind continued to remind her, until finally her distraction was too blatant to ignore any longer. "I think you should head home, Doctor Nguyen." The hospital director informed her, eyeing her with a frown and shaking his head in disapproval. "In fact take a weeks holiday. You're owed time… but just make sure whatever _this_ is, you sort it before you come back; or I won't hesitate to give your position to someone who's more committed."

“There’s _nobody_ more committed than _me_ ,” Michelle scoffed, shaking her head as she stood tall beside her desk. “I’ve given more to this hospital in five years than anyone has. I’ve poured everything I have into giving the very best care to every single patient I’ve been assigned to, I’ve come in on a moment’s notice and I’ve stayed way past the end of my shift without demanding I be paid for it… I-” she paused, her confidence faltering briefly as she frowned and lowered her eyes to the floor. “I cancelled my anniversary plans, my birthday and… and my friends-” she said, swallowing heavily as she realised just how much she’d sacrificed for her career over the years.

“Well, so long as your priorities are in order, Doctor Nguyen.” The director said dismissively, checking his watch and turning his back as Michelle raised her head and stared at him incredulously. “Take the week and then come back ready to actually do your job.” He repeated warningly, before stalking away down the hall to bark at some unlucky interns who happened to be loitering nearby.

Michelle stared after him for a moment, collecting her thoughts before drawing in a deep breath and turning to slowly gather her things together. She glanced around her office dispassionately, shaking her head in bafflement as she slid coat off and hung it in the discreet closet, before picking up a stack of folders with her bag and heading out; making sure to lock her door before heading down to the main reception. “I… I’m going to be out of the office for the rest of the week.” She said tensely, trying to ignore the startled glance which the receptionists exchanged. “Make sure these go to whoever is going to cover for me and uh, my pager will be on if anyone needs me.” She added awkwardly, glancing up at the hospital director as he walked out of an office behind the reception desk and took her patient folders from her.

“That won’t be necessary. You’re not to return before your holiday has ended, Doctor Nguyen, unless our previous discussion meant nothing to you…” he said, tipping his head towards the door dismissively. “We’ll manage. Now _go_. One week.” He said abruptly, looking over her files as he walked away.

Michelle glared after him, about to follow after him, before forcing herself to turn around and stalk out of the hospital. She was halfway across the parking lot when it hit her; Sean was gone. Her gentle football player would no longer be waiting for her when she returned home, believing their relationship meant nothing to her. She stopped in the middle of the road, blinking back tears as she stared down at her hands and choked on a disbelieving sob. “I… I-” she gasped, looking up dazedly when she heard a car horn blare, blinking at the red car she saw speeding towards her. “Oh-”

“ _Michelle!_ ” The blonde gasped as a heavy weight collided with her side, arms curling around her waist and tugging sharply; moving her out of the way of the speeding vehicle before it could strike her down. “Michelle! Oh my god, what the hell were you-” Michelle blinked at the strangely garbled voice, blinking in confusion as she shook her head. “Hey, _hey!_ It’s okay… you’re okay, I promise. We’ve got you…” the voice continued, murmuring softly to her as she hiccupped and began to cry despite her best efforts to control herself. “... you just go get the car, I’ll stay with her. We can take her back to ours and try again from there…” the voice washed over her, oddly comforting as her unknown rescuer held her close and gently caressed her hair, making soothing sounds to her as she sobbed and buried her face in their shoulder.

Time blurred around her, her emotions overwhelming her as Michelle’s carefully sculpted future seemed to cascade to the ground around her; her heart aching at the loss which she felt over having neglected the most important person in her life. She soon found herself held in a warm, comforting embrace in the back seat of a comfortable car, vaguely aware she should ask where her unknown rescuers were taking her; but too tired to care. Her eyelids drooped as her rescuers talked quietly to each other, the gentle hand on her hair never leaving her as she began to doze, before falling into a much deeper sleep. When she finally woke from her exhausted slumber, Michelle found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, a startled yelp escaping her as she sat up abruptly and reached for her clothing to check she was still dressed.

“A little faith please?” A voice scoffed from the doorway, as Michelle rushed to her feet and whirled around, blinking in surprise at the the person leaning against the door frame. “You really think we would be some kind of perverts?” They asked with clear amusement, though their eyes shone with relief as they pushed off the wall and slowly approached her.

Michelle huffed quietly, running a hand through her hair and realising her tight ponytail had been released while she slept. “You’re the _definition_ of perverts, Taylor… but even so, I’m incredibly pleased to see you.” She retorted, returning her friends warm embrace as he kissed her cheek gently. “What happened?” She asked with a frown, shaking her head as her brow creased briefly; before smoothing as she sighed with realisation. “Shock… of course.”

“Heh, stop showing off miss doctor lady.” Taylor teased, smiling as he released Michelle. “But yes… that car was coming right for you, I was worried Jake wouldn’t get to you in time…” He said quietly, his smile fading as he examined her with worried eyes. “What on earth were you thinking, standing in the middle of the road?” He asked, shaking his head as he frowned at her.

“I was… I-” she began, pausing as grief welled in her heart, remembering her misery at the realisation that Sean wouldn’t be waiting for her at home. “Oh, Taylor... what am I going to do?” She sobbed, covering her face with her hands as Taylor made a sound of distress and drew her into his arms. 

“Hey, shhh…” he said soothingly, his hands gently massaging her back as Michelle cried against his shoulder for the second time. “Hey, it’s okay… you’re okay.” He promised, whispering into her long blonde hair as she shook her head vehemently.

“No, I… I won’t.” She gasped, swallowing heavily as Taylor pulled away from her, his hands moving to cup her cheeks and forcing her to look up to his concerned gaze. “I… S-Sean left me… he _left_ me!” She hiccupped, her hands gripping Taylor’s arms as his frown deepened with further confusion. “He left, and I… I let him.” She choked, her lower lip trembling as she tried to shove her tangled emotions away from herself.

“... okay,” Taylor finally sighed, shaking his head as he released her cheeks and instead curled his arm around Michelle’s shoulders, leading her to the bed and sitting her down gently before taking a seat beside her. “I think you should just start at the beginning and tell me everything.” He said warmly, reaching for her hand and squeezing gently, encouraging her as she slowly began to tell him everything she could remember.

When she was finally finished talking, she was startled by a tall glass of water being gently pressed into her hands. “C’mon, Maybelline… ya always on at me ‘bout stayin’ hydrated.” Jake said, winking as Michelle clasped the glass in her hands and allowed him to stuff his own into his jacket pockets. “Glad to see ya lookin’ more yaself.” He added, nudging her gently with his elbow before nodding his head at Taylor and walking back out of the room, leaving them to talk in privacy.

“H-he didn’t have to leave…” Michelle said, taking a small sip of water gratefully. “I… I should really thank him, anyway.” She said, moving to stand when Taylor laid a hand over her knee and forced her to keep her seat beside him.

“He’ll still be there for you to thank later.” Taylor said distractedly, glancing at the doorway fondly before looking over at Michelle with a mischievous grin. “He wants to help really, but he’s too emotionally constipated to stick around incase-”

“I heard that, Boy Scout.” Jake called from the other room, as Taylor grinned and snickered softly, drawing a fond smile from Michelle as she shook her head at the pair. “I’m gonna make ya ass sorry for bein’ so disrespectful later…” the pilot promised, as Michelle laughed and covered her ears, ignoring the smug wink which Taylor threw her at his husbands threat.

“Looking forward to it, Top Gun!” He called back cheerfully, laughing to himself before turning back to Michelle, his smile slowly fading as he sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, we go away and the whole world falls into chaos…” he huffed, snickering when Michelle nudged him with her shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t even know where to begin… how on earth did you guys end up so distant? You’re like, meant to be! Anyone can see that.” He said, patting Michelle’s knee gently before removing his hand.

Michelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding Taylor’s deep blue eyes as she thought about all the times Sean had taken time off to spend time with her; only for her to disappear back to work as soon as her pager buzzed. “I haven’t really been there for him.” She admitted with a shaky breath, turning her eyes to the ceiling as she swallowed thickly against the guilt which clotted in her throat. “I was so focused on the plan, on making sure we never ended up like my mom… I guess, I just forgot to actually live my life outside of work.” She said, shaking her head quickly as she wiped her hand viciously beneath her eyes.

“Oh, Michelle…” Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes as he tugged at the arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side as she sniffled. “What am I gonna do with you?” He huffed fondly, nuzzling her hair gently as she half giggled quietly, despite her lack of amusement. They sat in companionable silence for a long pause, before Taylor finally sucked in a deep breath and turned towards Michelle with a determined gleam in his eyes. “So, how exactly are we gonna show that big headed jerk how much you love him?” He asked with feigned thoughtfulness.

“Taylor!” Michelle scolded, swatting his arm playfully as she rolled her eyes at his teasing. “Don’t call him that… none of this is his fault. I never should have let things get so bad between us… I should have been more thoughtful, been there for him; like he was for m-”

“Uh, excuse me, but I am allowed to call him whatever the hell I like. _I’m_ the one saw you in the middle of that car park.” Taylor said scathingly, sniffing and wrinkling his nose as he scowled at the doorway briefly. “However, if we can get mister football head to hear you out, then I’ll forgive him. Maybe.” He amended, shrugging his shoulders as he grinned at Michelle fondly.

Michelle hung her head, blinking back fresh tears as she took another sip of her water. “It’s too late, Taylor… he’s gone. He said he’d already be gone by the time I got home; and you know as well as I do how quickly he can get things done when he wants to.” She said, swallowing heavily as she nodded her head slowly and tried to force a smile to her lips; though her efforts proved unconvincing. “I don’t know where he’ll be by now…”

“Naw,” Jake said from where he leaned against the doorframe, winking at Michelle when she looked over in surprise. “But ya know where he’s _gonna be_ later tonight.” He said, tipping his chin toward Taylor with a grin, as his husband gasped and beamed back at him.

“Yes!” Taylor cheered excitedly, turning to Michelle with a bright flame of hope in his gaze. “At the bar, where we’re all meeting up!” He said enthusiastically, as Michelle frowned in sudden realisation.

“If you guys were planning to meet everyone at the bar,” she began to ask, tilting her head curiously as Taylor raised a brow at her. “What were you doing at the hospital?” She wondered, her brow furrowing further when Taylor snorted and laughed quietly.

“No offense, Michelle, but we were pretty certain you’d never take a night off for something so, uh… frivolous as our birthdays. Or New Year… so we came to see you at work and give you your present.” He huffed, balking when Michelle hissed and averted her gaze guiltily. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset yo-” Taylor yelped, his hand reaching for Michelle’s and squeezing tightly.

“No, no it’s… it’s okay.” She said, drawing a shaky breath and shaking her head as she looked back at him with a thin, watery smile. “I just, I guess I’m starting to realise it isn’t just Sean I’ve been neglecting.” She said, frowning at herself for her own blindness. “I’m sorry, Taylor… you guys are all like family to me. I should’ve been there for you all more to-”

“Whoa, hey now, this is gettin’ a little too close to tearful for my likin’.” Jake interrupted, clearing his throat as he scratched at his stubbled chin idly. “Let’s just get back to tonight… ya can work on the whole, realisation and changing ya ways thing _after_ ya win ya boyfriend back, yeah?” He said, raising a brow when Taylor sighed with exasperation and gazed at him fondly.

“You really are emotionally constipated.” He huffed, snickering when Jake narrowed his eyes at him warningly. “But, he is actually right for once…” he added, turning to Michelle with a devious smirk as Jake growled at him. “We need to show Sean that you’ve seen the error of your ways and you’re going to commit to him fully this time.” He said thoughtfully, before breaking out in a broad grin which immediately made Jake groan. “And I know _just_ how to do it.” He said confidently, ignoring his husbands snort as he hopped to his feet and offered his hand to Michelle; who hesitated for a moment, before sliding her hand into his, wondering just what she’d got herself into when he yanked her from the bed and practically dragged her into his wardrobe.

“Taylor,” Michelle asked as she stood behind a large stage curtain, biting her lip as she glanced down at herself with an unfamiliar sense of uncertainty. “Are you sure about this? Don’t you think me just being here is enough? I really don’t think I need all this-” she began, pausing as she brushed her fingers over her sleek dress again. “Although… it _is_ absolutely stunning.” She mused quietly, looking up at her friend with a small frown. “Where on earth did _you_ get something so glamorous? And _why_ -?”

“Michelle, do you _really_ want me to answer that, or would you rather just live on in blissful ignorance?” Taylor asked with a distracted grin, fussing over the dress straps critically and making sure the dress sat on her shoulders perfectly. “Now,” he said, gently bracing his palms to the sides of her shoulders and peering down at her warmly. “You’re sure you’re ready? No nerves? No second thoughts?” He asked, grinning brightly when he winked and nudged her towards the stage without giving her a chance to reply. “Good, good… so, just wait here; and when you see me get your loverboy sat at the table with nowhere to run to, you make your grand, beautiful entrance. Okay?” He said, raising a brow as Michelle rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder with an exasperated huff.

“Yes, Taylor, I am capable of remembering your entire plan; from start to finish.” She said, wrinkling her nose as she grimaced at him. “Although detailed explanation of potential sexcapades later was most definitely _unnecessary._ ” She said waspishly, swatting his arm and sighing as she peeked around the curtain into the bar. “But… what if all of this is for nothing?” She asked quietly, her heart aching at the thought of having lost the person she loved most, without even having fought for him. “What if Sean can’t forgive me? What if he-?”

“Michelle.” Taylor said firmly, his hands gently chafing her shoulders as she looked up at him with a strange sense of vulnerability. “He loves you; and you love him.” He said, smiling warmly as Michelle sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly. “That’s all you really need, you know… trust me, he’ll know how much he means to you before the nights through.” He promised, his grin turning goofy as he glanced through the bar fondly. “And if he’s too thick to figure that out for himself, Jake is _more_ than willing to reinforce the lesson.” He snickered, shaking his head and sighing contently, before looking back at Michelle and ducking to kiss her cheek briefly. “Just remember, it’s gotta come from the heart.” He whispered, winking quickly before he released her and trotted off the stage to go wait by the bar for the rest of their friends, draping himself around his husband’s back.

Michelle watched them discreetly, her heart swelling with longing as she watched them laugh and trade affectionate gestures; wondering how she could have been so blind as to never notice her lack of such intimacy in her relationship with Sean. She stood straighter as she watched Jake curl an arm around his husbands waist and slide him along the bar, pinning him in place with his body as Taylor tried not to laugh, toying with Jake's hair and gazing back at him adoringly; resolving that if Sean could truly forgive her and would give her a second chance, she would make it her life's goal to give him such a happy and natural relationship as her friends seemed to have created together. She tensed and bit her lip as she watched the rest of their friends begin trickling into the bar, Quinn and Diego hurrying to exchange great hugs with Taylor as he gleefully greeted them all, much to Jake's obvious chagrin.

Raj arrived with Estela a short time later, picking Taylor up in a huge bear hug as Estela rolled her eyes, before greeting Taylor and Jake herself, though with a lot more flair or dramatics. Aleister and Grace were quick to follow them, Aleister sighing in resignation when Taylor ignored his offered hand and instead threw his arms around him, while Grace laughed behind her hand and greeted the others with hugs and kisses to cheeks.

Last to arrive were Craig, Zahra and Sean, who was clearly dejected by his hunched posture and slumped shoulders. Michelle's heart ached for the man she loved, her regret deep at the pain she'd caused him through her unintentional neglect. She watched with bated breath as Taylor greeted him, preventing him from turning around and leaving again by steering him to an empty table near the stage and forcing him into a seat, while Jake set a round of drinks in the centre of the table. Michelle sucked in a deep breath, smoothing her dress nervously as she watched her friends laugh; struck by the sudden realisation that she had missed so much more than just partying or drinking by not attending their other meet ups throughout the years. She shook her head, closing her eyes and forcing back the grief and shame, resolving to show her friends how much they really meant to her, provided they gave her the chance to. As Michelle reopened her eyes, she noticed Taylor gesturing toward the stage with an awkward grin, her breath catching as she realised she had missed her cue to reveal herself. She bit her lip as music began to flood from speakers around the stage, clutching her dress in her palms as she forced herself to walk out into the small spotlight. Despite all of her friends being there, the more excitable of the group cheering enthusiastically when they saw her; Michelle's eyes were locked solely onto Sean, his surprise clear as he blinked at her in disbelief. With a nervous breath, Michelle forced a small smile and shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she leaned close to a small microphone in the centre of the stage.

" _Oh, my life… is changing every day, in every possible way."_ She sang lowly, her heart aching with longing as she gazed at Sean; desperately hoping her apology was clear. " _And oh, my dreams… it's never quite as it seems, never quite as it seems."_ She sang, blinking slowly as Taylor cheered and whooped at her with enthusiastic encouragement. " _I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more! Because it came from you…_ " Michelle crooned softly, her eyes watering as her careful smile flickered, doubt gnawing at her heart when Sean remained stoic and stiff in his seat. " _Then I open up and see, the person falling here is me! A different way to be…"_ She cooed, pausing briefly as her voice wavered with the threat of a sob.

" _I want more… impossible to ignore,_ " she sang lowly, her honey brown eyes gazing at Sean longingly as her free hand clutched at the side of her dress nervously. " _Impossible to ignore."_ She repeated with a hiccup, lowering her eyes for a heartbeat as she tightened her hold on her emotions. " _They'll come true, impossible not to do…_ _impossible not to do."_ She called gently, raising her eyes again with her smile carefully replastered to her lips. " _Now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me!"_ She sang pleadingly, her eyes stinging when Sean lowered his eyes, his jaw tight as he stared down at the table. " _You're what I couldn't find…"_ she breathed uncertainly, swallowing heavily against the sense of loss which tried to claim her, glancing around the room quickly as her cheeks warmed with an unusual flare of embarrassment; certain she could already feel the sting of Sean's rejection. " _Totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind…"_ she sang, her throat constricting as she looked back at Sean with her lower lip trembling uncontrollably. " _You're everything to me."_ She whispered brokenly, blinking back tears as she watched Taylor scowl at Sean with obvious frustration.

" _Oh, my life… is changing every day, in every possible way."_ Michelle sang lowly, drawing in a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling and tried to gather her remaining strength, determined to finish her plea even if it were to be rejected. " _And oh, my dreams…"_ She sang, her voice wavering dangerously at the swell of emotion which smothered her heart. _"It's never quite as it seems… 'cause you're a dream to me!"_ She sang urgently, sniffing as she lost her fight to retain her composure, dampness streaking her cheeks as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. _"Dream to me..!"_ She choked, turning quickly and hurrying from the stage before she began sobbing in front of the crowd, ignorant to the sounds of arguing which chased her.

"Michelle…" she turned in surprise at the sound of Taylor's voice, her facadé of strength failing at his sympathetic gaze, sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh… you were amazing; you were so, so brave…" he murmured against her hair, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back as she shook her head and sniffled dejectedly.

"He'll never forgive me… he hates me." She gasped, another sob escaping her as Taylor protested and tried to soothe her. "Don't… I saw. I saw his eyes, he… he'll never believe I've changed." She insisted, scrubbing the heel of her hand beneath her eyes and scowling at the black mascara which smeared her palm.

"He's just stubborn, you know that…" Taylor said gently, even as Michelle shook her head quickly. "Jake is furious you know, he's giving him hell right now; using his words like a good boy and everything." He snickered fondly, before shrugging a shoulder lightly and humming thoughtfully. "Though I admit, I'm surprised he didn't just start wailing on him…"

"No, it's okay Taylor… this isn't Sean's fault." Michelle sighed, shaking her head and leaning against Taylor's shoulder, accepting the comfort he offered her. "I don't blame him for feeling how he does, I… I should have showed him before, how much he meant to me. I never should've taken him for granted, or any of you-" she said, pausing when her mobile began to ring in her purse. "Hello?" She asked curiously, after accepting the call and lifting the device to her ear.

"Doctor Nguyen," the hospital director said stiffly, clearing his throat in obvious discomfort. "It uh, appears I may have dismissed your concerns too hastily earlier. We need you to come in and-"

"No." Michelle interrupted, turning away from Taylor as she dragged her hand beneath her eyes and sniffed quietly. "You told me to take the week off; and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do. I've made plans and as important as my patients are, so is this. I haven't used any of this years holiday, so it's more than owed to me. Unless you'd like to hear from my lawyer? I'm sure you've heard of Aleister Rourke…" she said leadingly, holding her head higher as the director stuttered. "That's what I thought. I'll see you next week." She said, disconnecting the call and scowling down at her phone angrily. "God… I should have done that ages ago." She sighed, shaking her head as she stuffed her phone back in her purse.

"Yeah… you should've." She froze at the familiar voice behind her, turning slowly to meet Sean's concerned gaze. "Are you okay? Jake told me about that car-"

"I'm fine." Michelle said firmly, her heart sinking at the thought of Sean only coming to check on her because of their friends insistence. "I don't need your pity Sean… I'm sorry for interrupting your night. I'm going to just go home now-" she said tightly, half turning away when Sean's fingers curled around her elbow.

"Pity? No… fear? Yes." Sean said, swallowing heavily as Michelle licked her lips and kept her eyes firmly locked on the floor; too emotionally overwhelmed to trust herself to speak. "I'm sorry, Michelle… I never meant to hurt you." He said, his fingers travelling slowly up her arm and curling around her shoulder, making her shiver with pleasure as his touch always had.

"Yeah well, maybe it was for the best." She conceded with a sigh, reluctantly looking up at him with a watery smile. "I might've never seen how much I was hurting _you_ , if you hadn't." She said, clearing her throat and biting her lip as Sean stepped closer.

"... did you really mean it?" He asked quietly, his fingers drifting to her cheek as she tilted her face into his palm and frowned at him in confusion. "You just told your boss you were taking a whole week off… you really meant that?" He asked, watching her intently as she huffed and smiled, shaking her head as she lowered her eyes.

"Yes, I meant it." She said, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling in a rush. "I got so focused on the future; _our_ future, I forgot about living in the present… I'm sorry. I wanted to show you how much I love you and how badly I wanted a second chance, but I was just being naiv-" Michelle's voice trailed off with a surprised hum, as Sean cupped her cheek and drew her into a soft kiss.

When he pulled away moments later, he was grinning broadly. "So long as you're here _now_ , you're showing me." He said, smiling as he drew her fully into his arms, wiping away the tears of surprise and joy which began to form in Michelle's eyes. "... happy birthday, baby." He said, as Michelle hiccupped and melted into his embrace; her heart singing with contentment as she vowed to never take her friends or loved ones for granted again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE ♡


End file.
